Many A True Nerd
Many A True Nerd, abreviated as MATN, is an English Gaming YouTuber that predominently produces gaming videos. The channel features a wide variety of games and game genres, as well as the occasional IRL video. MATN is run by couple Jon and Claire. Most videos involve Jon alone and his various antics, while Claire is normally only present on IRL and multiplayer videos. Fallout: You Only Live Once Fallout New Vegas: You Only Live Once * A Playlist containing all episodes of Fallout New Vegas: You Only Live Once, a series where Jon voices P.D Shoot (Please Don't Shoot). A young woman with one life and a distaste for medicine. * This series is a perma-death run with a twist, healing, chems, healing crippled limbs, and healing rads is prohibited. * 45 Videos * You can find this playlist here. Fallout 3: You Only Live Once * Offical Description: "Our no-healing permadeath adventure continues in Fallout 3" * A sequel series to the initial Fallout New Vegas YOLO run. The same rules from the previous series (no healing, no chems, no rad healing,etc.) apply. * 36 Videos * You can find this playlist here. Fallout: No Kill & Kill Everything Fallout New Vegas: No Kill Run * Official Description: "Jon plays through the classic Fallout New Vegas, aiming to complete the game with as close to 100% as possible, and the NCR ending, without killing a single human, ghoul, abomination, creature, or robot - and ensuring his companions do the same." * 19 Videos * You can find this playlist here. Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Run * Official Description: "As a sibling to our No Kill run, we play New Vegas with Kill Everything rules - killing anything that moves with the poor judgement to enter our line of sight, veering between stealth killing whole towns and open warfare against entire factions..." * Did You Know? This playthrough features a female protagonist named Jon, who refuses to kill children as she views them as the future of Humanity (even as far as giving an entire neighbourhood to 3 kids), and as a result of this all adults must die, even herself. * 12 Videos * You can find this playlist here. Fallout 3: Kill Everything * Official Description: "Evil Jon's Kill Everything rampage comes to the Capital Wasteland..." * A sequel to Fallout NV:Kill Everything Run featuring the same character, Evil Jon. * Did You Know? This series is almost 3 times longer quantity wise that Fallout NV: Kill Everything Run * 30 Videos * You Can Find this playlist here. Hitman Hitman Blood Money: No Kill (and other stuff) * The Completion of Hitman Blood Money with no kills. * 13+ Videos * You can find this playlist here. Hitman Absolution * Official Description: "Hitman Absolution may not be the perfect Hitman game, but I'm playing through it again to see if maybe I've been a little harsh..." * 6 Videos. * You can find this playlist here. One-Off Playthroughs Thief: Moral Victory * A Let's Play of Jon trying to get the Moral Victory Achivement in 2014's Thief * Did You Know? Thief was voted by Jon as the worst game of 2014 in Many A True Nerd's 2014 Game of the Year Awards. He noted the bad stealth of the game, horrible, glitchy and broken lighting animations, bland characters as well as a terrible story as the reasons. * 6 Videos * You can find this Playlist here. Mass Effect: No Guns * Official Description: "'''We're playing the classic Mass Effect 1 with a twist - Jon isn't allowed to fire a gun anytime in the whole game. Instead, it's up to biotics, tech powers, grenades, and grit." * 20 Videos * You can find this playlist here. Murdered: Soul Suspect * '''Official Description:﻿ "Our blind playthrough of Murdered: Soul Suspect" * Jon plays through the 2014 murder-mystery game'' Murdered: Soul Suspect'', never faikling to comment on the protagonist's fashion sense. * 8 Videos * Can be found here. Life Is Strange * Official Description: "The Ongoing Adventures of the Hipster of Time" * 17 Videos * You can find this playlist here SOMA * Official Description: "My quick playthrough of the rather fascinating horror/philosophy/stealth game SOMA" * 7 Videos * You can find this playlist here Far Cry 4 * Official Description: "Far Cry 4 is an absolutely amazing game, and I named it my Game of the Year 2014. Here's our complete walkthrough of it." * 21 Videos * You can find this playlist here Ryse: Son of Rome * Official Description: "A complete playthrough of the historically dubious Ryse: Son of Rome" * 3 Videos * You can find it here Red Faction Guerrilla * Official Description: '''"Red Faction Guerrilla, it turns out, is fantastic. I meant to do a single video, but couldn't resist making a full series for Mayhem Monday. Let's blow some stuff up." * Jon's sole "Why Not Wednesday" game to recieve a full series * You can find the full play list here ﻿﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Minor Playlists Why Not Wednesday * '''Official Description "Our look at some bargin bin picks from the last gen" Many A True Nerd IRL * Offical description "Cooking, Exploring London, Channel Updates, all that good stuff" Coop Mode * Part one of all the games played by both Jon and Claire. * Includes, Democracy 3, Borderlands 2, Xbox 360 Minecraft, Sacred 3. * Most Games are selected are not formal Let's plays. Simulators * Official Description "Our world of the obscure, the surprisingly good, and the downright odd world of simulators. Retro Games * Official Description "Some old favourite retro games, especially from the Gamecube" Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers